Kyoko the Hedgehog
Kyoko the Hedgehog ist ein 15-jähriges Igelmädchen, welches in der Vergangenheit ein Rebelle war und im Rebellen-Clan kämpfte. Sie ist das jüngste Kind von Nick the Hedgehog und Misaki the Hedgehog, sie ist außerdem die jüngere Schwester von Sara the Hedgehog und Max the Hedgehog. Sie lebt auf dem Planeten Florelia in der Stadt Bara Mura. Sie wohnt mit ihren Mitbewohnern in der Best Bakas Forever WG und arbeitet Teilzeit in Fortunately Snowdrop. Geschichte 'Kindheit' Kyoko ist in einem kleinen Dorf auf dem Planeten Florelia geboren. Dort hat sie friedlich mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern gelebt. Doch als sie gerade mal ein paar Monate alt war, kamen Rebellen in ihr Dorf und haben versucht, die Bewohner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Die Dorfbewohner aber weigerten sich, sich gegen den König zu stellen und würden eher sterben wollen. Dies nahmen die Rebellen ernst und setzten, in der folgenden Nacht, das ganze Dorf in Brand. Niemand hatte dies vorhersehen können und so starben fast alle, da sie zu der Zeit schliefen, so auch die Eltern von Kyoko, Sara und Max. Die drei Geschwister jedoch hatten es irgendwie geschafft dies zu überleben. Da Max der älteste von den dreien war, hatte er sich still verhalten und sich in den Trümmern versteckt. Kyoko und Sara haben aber, wegen ihres sehr jungen Alters, geweint und wurden schließlich von der Gruppe der Rebellen, die geschaut hat ob es noch Überlebende im Dorf gab, gefunden und in ihr Versteck gebracht. Man entschied sich die beiden großzuziehen und ebenfalls zu Rebellen auszubilden, da man meinte, dass man sie in so einem jungen Alter leichter manipulieren und für eigene Zwecke nutzen kann. Sie haben den beiden Schwestern erzählt, dass die Königsfamilie dafür verantwortlich sei, dass ihr zu Hause weg und ihre Eltern tot seien, da diese die Steuern nicht zahlen konnten. Sie wussten aber nichts davon, dass sie Schwestern sind, noch einen großen Bruder haben und schon gar nicht, was damals wirklich in ihrem Heimatdorf passierte. So entwickelte sich auch in ihnen Hass gegen den König und sie wurden zu zwei sehr guten Rebellen ausgebildet. 'Der Plan scheiterte ' So vergingen 12 Jahre und Kyoko und Sara gehörten schon zu den besten im Rebellen-Clan. Sie waren beste Freundinnen und bildeten, zusammen mit Ren Tsuyosemi ein Team. Der Rebellen-Clan wollte Ren damals töten, jedoch war Kyoko die einzige, die den Rebellen-Clan dazu überreden konnte ihn am Leben zu lassen, mit der Begründung, er wäre sicherlich nützlich für den Clan. Währenddessen hatte der Rebellen-Clan zu der Zeit schon viele Gebiete eingenommen und war kurz davor, den König stürzen zu wollen. Für den ersten Schritt dieses Vorhabens wollten sie schon ihre Macht demonstrieren und einen Anschlag auf das Schloss verüben. Kyokos Team sollte sich in der Zeit im Schloss umsehen um so einen genauen Überblick darüber zu verschaffen. Anfangs lief alles nach Plan, doch plötzlich wurden die drei von Max the Hedgehog und seinem Team, welche Ritter und Leibgarde der Königsfamilie waren, aufgehalten. Diese hatten bemerkt wie sich Kyoko, Sara und Ren in die Gänge geschlichen hatten. Doch Max konnte sich, wie auch seine Schwestern, nicht an die beiden erinnern und so griffen sich beide Seiten ohne Erbarmen an. Schließlich musste aber das Team von Kyoko aufgeben, da die Ritter Verstärkung erhalten haben und sie den Plan auf keinster Weise zu Nichte machen wollten. 'Alles nur für ein schönes Leben' Einige Zeit verging und die drei Geschwister hatten immer wieder Konfrontationen, die aber immer durch irgendetwas unterbrochen worden sind. Kyoko und Sara fingen immer härter an zu trainieren, um ihre Feinde endlich besiegen zu können. Kyokos Gruppe trennte sich, während Sara Max angreifen und aufhalten wollte, schlichen sich Kyoko und Ren zu der Königsfamilie, um diese zu belauschen, was für Pläne sie gegen die Rebellen ausführen wollten. Jedoch wurden die beiden enttarnt, als sie eine kleine Auseinandersetzung in ihrem Versteck hatten, so griffen mehrere Ritter die beiden an, jedoch schafften sie es zu entkommen. Als die beiden beim Rebellen-Clan ankamen, fanden sie Sara traurig und bedrückt vor, sie wollte jedoch mit den beiden nicht reden. Kyoko machte sich große Sorgen um sie, weswegen Ren sie tröstete. Er wollte ihr Mut machen, immer weiter zu kämpfen egal was passiert, er meinte sie soll für Sara kämpfen. Durch diesen Anstoß kam ein Gespräch ins Rollen und so redeten die beiden eine lange Zeit miteinander, wie unbeschwert und schön das Leben wäre, wenn sie den König ein für alle mal stürzen würden. Sie bereiteten sich daraufhin für den nächsten und endgültigen Kampf vor. 'Ein Sieg' Tess the Hedgehog, die Anführerin der Rebellen, hatte nun endlich alles dafür eingeleitet, den König zu stürzen. Kyoko, Sara und Ren mussten sich wieder mal dem Team von Max stellen, doch keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich kämpfen. Kyoko musste die restlichen, starken Ritter bekämpfen. Sie wollte den Rebellen endlich zeigen, dass sie stärker ist, als sie es immer gezeigt hatte und kämpfte hartnäckig weiter, während sie damit zu kämpfen hatte, ihre wahren gefühle zu verdrängen. Jedoch wurde sie dadurch abgelenkt und in dem Moment wurde sie stark an ihrem Oberschenkel verletzt. Ein anderer Ritter wollte sie von hinten mit seinem Schwert erstechen, jedoch wurde dieser Ritter von Ren getötet. Ren beschützte Kyoko daraufhin vor all den anderen Rittern, die sie versuchten anzugreifen. Kyoko erkannte währenddessen, dass es der falsche Weg war, die Königsfamilie zu stürzen und sich gegenseitig zu bekriegen, was die Mehrheit ebenfalls, nach einer direkten Absprache seitens Sara, zustimmte. So schlossen sich Kyoko, Sara und Ren mit den Rittern zusammen und konnten so die restlichen Rebellen besiegen und Tess in die Flucht schlagen. Nachdem dies vorbei war und Frieden einkehrte, erfuhr sie schlussendlich auch, dass Sara the Hedgehog ihre große Schwester und Max the Hedgehog ihr großer Bruder ist und die drei Geschwister konnten endlich glücklich zusammen leben. 'Gegenwart' Seitdem Kyoko für ihre Taten vergeben wurde und sie Reue zeigte, beschloss sie sich zu ändern und auch die Chance zu nutzen, weshalb man sie heute von damals nicht mehr stark vergleichen kann und sie sozusagen eine neue Identität prägt. Dazu änderten sich ihre Interessen und Kontakte, nachdem sie mehr Gebiete kennenlernte und nicht wie damals nur in der Gegend des Rebellen-Clans aktiv unterwegs war, weshalb sich ihr sozusagen eine neue Welt öffnete. Sie knüpfte neue Freundschaften und scheint auch ihr neues Leben zu genießen, weshalb sie selbst in der Zukunft etwas aufbauen möchte und heutzutage auch mit einigen Freunden friedlich in einer WG wohnt. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Kyoko ist ein nettes und liebes Mädchen, welches immer leicht zu durchschauen ist. Sie lässt ihren Gefühlen immer freien Lauf, weshalb es ist nicht schwer zu erraten ist, wie sie sich fühlt und wie ihr Charakter ist. Sie ist von offener Natur und toleriert somit Mobianer von Anfang an, bei denen sie eine gewisse Tendenz besitzt humorvoll, sarkastisch und neckend zu sein. Es ist möglich sie leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, weshalb sie leicht gekränkt und unruhig wirkt. Wenn sie andere aus Versehen verletzt, macht sie sich mehrere Tage lang Sorgen um diese, auch wenn sie sich ausgeschlossen und missverstanden fühlt, wird sie immer traurig und fühlt sich leer. Sie liebt ihre Freunde über alles, weswegen sie es nicht zulässt, dass andere Leute ihre Freunde verletzen oder auf ihnen herumtrampeln und versucht dementsprechend zu vermitteln und zu helfen. Es ist dadurch nicht schwer sie in dem Bereich zu provozieren und wütend zu machen, aufgrund der stark emotionalen Bindung zu ihren Vertrauten. Es fällt ihr danach etwas schwer einer Person zu verzeihen, die auf hohem Niveau diese geschädigt hat, wenn jedoch ihre Freunde dieser Person verziehen haben, dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis sie demjenigen auch verzeiht, jedoch wird die Beziehung niemals so wie vorher sein. Kyoko reagiert auch gereizt bei bestimmten Situationen, die sie nicht mag oder sie nicht ansprechen, weshalb sie gerne mal kalt und ruhig wirkt. Man kann Kyokos Laune also schnell zum Kippen bringen, dennoch wird sie meistens nach wenigen Minuten wieder die alte und liebevolle Kyoko. Kyoko kann aber auch schnell ernst werden, wenn es darauf ankommt. Sie überlegt viel wie man eine geeignete Lösung für ein Problem finden kann und hat oftmals viele Lösungsvorschläge. Sie möchte einfach nicht, dass sich andere durch eine ernste Lage schlecht und deprimiert fühlen, weswegen sie alles daran setzt, dies schnell zu lösen. Sie zieht sich dann aber eher zurück und beobachtet die Situation, anstatt einfach so in die Situation zu stürmen und diese eventuell mehr und mehr zu verschlechtern. Außerdem liebt sie viele Arten von Süßigkeiten und niedlichen Sachen, wobei sie immer in ihren "Kawaii Modus" fällt, welches genauso der Fall bei Sara the Hedgehog ist. Dabei quietscht sie eher mit ihrer Stimme und ihre Augen funkeln. Nebenbei schreit sie entweder "Kawaii" oder "Kawia". Je nachdem wie niedlich etwas aussieht, kann der Kawaii Modus mehrere Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden dauern. Sie liebt alles Niedliche und Süße, weswegen ihre Freunde sie als kindisch und nervig bezeichnen können, was sie aber selten stört. Dazu mag sie es neben den aktiven Tagen in ihrem Leben etwas Entspanntes machen und liebt daher jede Art von Musik und des kreativen Arbeiten, da es ihr Spaß macht und sie beruhigt. Mit beiden Bereichen drückt sie oft ihre Gefühle aus und befindet sich in ihrer eigenen Welt, weshalb diese ihr ziemlich wichtig sind. Sie ist für alle möglichen Arten der Musik offen, sie bekommt auch schnell Ohrwürmer und singt das Lied mehrere Tage nacheinander ununterbrochen. Aber danach kann sie das Lied kaum mehr hören und findet es langsam lästig. Kyoko ist sehr schlecht im Raten und im Entscheiden von irgendetwas. Oft hat sie keine Ahnung wie sie etwas erraten kann und was richtig ist und nimmt daher wahllos einen Lösungsvorschlag. Im Nachhinein merkt sie, wenn die richtige Lösung erscheint, dass das eigentlich einfach war zu erraten, jedoch ist sie da immer beschämt und wundert sich selbst, warum sie etwas nicht erraten konnte. Entscheidungen treffen ist bei ihr da um einiges schwieriger, weil man immer lange auf eine Antwort von ihr warten muss. Kyoko kann sich oft nicht für eine von mehreren Sachen entscheiden, da sie gerne vieles haben möchte. Ihre "Rena-Seite" erscheint, wenn Kyoko sehr gereizt ist oder wenn sie oder ihre Freunde von anderen Personen belästigt werden. Dabei lächelt sie oft, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie genervt ist, aber das Lächeln sieht sehr gruselig aus. Dass dies gruselig aussieht, bemerkt sie selbst nie, sie denkt, dass sie damit ihre wahren Gefühle in dem Moment verstecken könnte. Sie macht der Person viele kleinere und größere Vorwürfe und bedroht dann schlussendlich den Belästiger mit unangenehmen Folgen wie Verletzungen, aber die fallen meistens nicht bedrohlich aus und kommen auch nie zu Stande. Diese "Rena-Seite" besitzt außerdem Sara the Hedgehog. Kyoko würde diese Seite aber niemals ihren engsten und besten Freunden zeigen, diese Seite zeigt sie oft Fremden oder weniger vertrauten Personen. Anders sieht es bei ihrem "Demon-Modus" aus, wie es andere nennen. Da ist sie sehr aggressiv und zeigt sadistische Tendenzen, sie droht dann auch im schlimmsten Falle mit dem Tod und mehreren Verletzungen mit ihrer Waffe, der "Axe-Cudgel". Sie greift die Person dann regelrecht an und man schafft es nicht sie zu besänftigen. Dieser Modus tritt bei ihr sehr selten bis gar nicht auf, man muss schwerwiegende Taten bei ihr oder ihren Freunden begangen haben, damit dies auftaucht. Damals im Rebellen-Clan hatte man dies jedoch weniger selten erlebt, weswegen man sie ernst nahm und man sich oft vor ihr fürchtete. Unter den niederen Rebellen wurde sie deshalb oft "Satanic Machine" genannt. Sie scheint demnach einige Eigenschaften aus ihrer Rebellen-Zeit beibehalten zu haben, versucht dennoch ein neues Leben zu starten und zeigt Scham gegenüber der vergangenen Zeit. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Technisches Wissen' Kyoko ist eine Niete, wenn es um das Wissen für Technik geht. Sie kann selbst nichts programmieren und versteht auch viele verschiedene Befehle nicht und was sie zu bedeuten haben, außer sie selbst muss diese immer wieder nutzen. Sie kommt von der Verwendung her mit so ziemlich allem klar, doch versteht die Zusammenhänge nicht, wie alles funktioniert und wie man alles weiter verbessern kann. Ebenso hat sie große Schwierigkeiten technische Probleme selbstständig zu lösen und lässt alles lieber liegen oder versucht es zu lösen, was jedoch für mehr Fehler und sonstiges sorgt, weshalb sie bei sowas immer andere Leute aufsucht. 'Hydrokinese' Es ist ebenfalls möglich, dass man ihre Pyrokinese mit Hydrokinese eindämmen kann, wenn man diese oft genug die Wasserfähigkeit gegen sie verwendet. Kyoko kann in dem Fall weniger etwas mit ihrer Pyrokinese anstellen und diese auch seltener nutzen, weil sie das Feuer dann wegen dem Wasser erlischt. Es passiert ziemlich selten, dass man ihre Pyrokinese nach kurzer Zeit eindämmen kann, doch wenn ein Kampf bspw. sehr lange dauert und Hydrokinese immer wieder gegen sie eingesetzt wird, kann sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Feuerfähigkeiten verlassen. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Zeichnen' Zeichnen ist das Lieblingshobby von Kyoko, welches sie fast tagtäglich nachgeht. Sie liebt es Bilder von Personen zu zeichnen oder auch ihre selbsterfundenen Charaktere, welche oft mit ihren in dem Moment auftauchenden Gedanken gemixt werden. Sie hat ein schnelles Verständnis neue Objekte korrekt abzuzeichnen, was beim Transferieren nicht unbedingt immer fehlerfrei gelingt, wie bspw. beim Zeichnen aus dem Gedächtnis, was bei ihr nebenbei recht schwach ist, weshalb sie vor allem Personen öfters anschauen muss, um diese zu zeichnen. Kyoko bevorzugt Minenbleistifte als Zeichenmaterial, wobei Aquarell und Buntstift ihr genauso viel Spaß bereiten. Es macht sie immer glücklich, wenn sich ihre Freunde oder auch fremde Personen über ihre Bilder freuen. 'Basketball spielen' Kyoko liebt es in der Freizeit Basketball zu spielen, wobei sie vor allem gerne mit Beast trainiert. Sie ist flink mit dem Ball unterwegs und kennt viele Techniken wie sie denn Ball vom gegnerischen Team bekommt, ohne einen Foul zu erhalten, genauso gut kann sie den Gegnern ausweichen. Sie ist außerdem sehr akrobatisch, weswegen es für sie kein Problem ist, den Ball an vielen trickreichen Stellen zu bekommen und einen Korb zu machen. Sie spielt Basketball schon seitdem sie ein kleines Kind war. Beim Basketball hat sie immer die Rückennummer sieben. 'Tanzen' Tanzen ist ein neues Hobby von Kyoko. Sie wollte es versuchen, da sie es verehrt wie ihre Schwester Sara the Hedgehog tanzt und versuchen will sich in ihr Hobby einzuarbeiten. Sie hat zwar Schwierigkeiten mit den Schritten, ebenso mit dem Merken von Choreografien, gibt aber mit dem Tanzen nicht auf. Sie tanzt eher Hip Hop oder normale klassische Tänze, wie Walzer, weil ihr diese besonders gefallen. Diese klassischen Tänze übt sie oft mit Ren Tsuyosemi, Hip Hop mit Sara und Miki Kou, wofür sie immer gerne das Tanzstudio Meloudia von Chloe Meloudia nutzt. 'Schauspielern' Die Schauspielerei liebt und fasziniert Kyoko sehr, vor allem weil sie im professionelleren Bereich gerne in andere vorgegebene Rollen schlüpft und neue Bekanntschaften am Set kennenzulernen. Sie spielt ihre Rollen meist sehr überzeugend und hatte schon in ein paar Theaterstücken eine Rolle. Sie stellt die Gefühle auf der Bühne emotionsvoll und sicher dar, man könnte meinen, sie wäre die reale Person, die im Stück spielt. 'Backen' Kyoko mag es ebenfalls verschiedene Leckereien zu backen, weil es ihr mehr Freude bereitet und sie geschickter ist als beim Kochen, was sie nicht sehr gut kann. Egal ob Torten, Cake-Pops, Cup-Cakes oder Rouladen, sie hat schon vieles ausprobiert und experimentiert gerne weiter. Alles ist ihr bisher sehr gut und lecker gelungen. Sie lässt dabei außerdem ihrer Kreativität freien Lauf und macht aus dem ganzen Süßkram wahre Kunstwerke. 'Eislaufen' Das Eislaufen im Winter oder in Eislaufhallen findet Kyoko immer toll, weshalb sie ebenso gerne ihre Zeit damit verbringt. Meistens, wenn sie dies tut, ist sie mit ihrer Schwester und mit ihrem Freund Ren unterwegs, wobei sie zu dritt viele Kunststücke und Choreografien beherrschen, in der sie flexibel mit der Musikwahl sind. Sie ist sehr schnell auf dem Eis unterwegs und kann viele verschiedene Posen und Pirouetten machen, jedoch auch oft vorkommt, dass sie auf das Eis fällt. 'Singen' Hört Kyoko von irgendwo ein Lied, das sie kennt, muss sie da immer mitsingen, weil es ihr Spaß macht und sie so ihre Gefühle mit anderen teilen kann. Sie übt in der WG regelmäßig die richtigen Tonlagen und die verschiedenen Liedtexte. Oftmals benutzt sie kein Mikrofon, sie sagt, dass die Stimme von sich selbst aus rein sein soll und nicht mit anderen verschiedenen Hilfsmitteln verändert oder verstärkt werden soll. Sie ist eine mittelmäßige Sängerin, stört es aber nicht, weil für sie der Spaßfaktor und das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl mit anderen wichtiger ist. 'Rugby spielen' Damals hatte Kyoko außerdem in vielen verschiedenen Vereinen Rugby gespielt. Für sie war es immer eine gute Möglichkeit ihrem Stress zu entfliehen und einfach mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Sie war oft die Brutalere im Team, weswegen sich viele wegen ihr verletzten und nicht mehr mit ihr in einem Team sein wollten. Deshalb wechselte sie oft die Vereine. Dennoch war sie gegenüber den anderen nie traurig um deren Reaktionen. Heutzutage spielt sie Rugby nur mit ihren Freunden wie Meli the Cat. 'Geschichten schreiben' Kyoko kann außerdem gute Geschichten schreiben, die sie jedoch ungern anderen vorzeigt. Sie behält ihre Geschichten lieber für sich, da sie denkt, dass man ihre Ideen nicht gerade normal und somit komisch wahrnehmen könnte. Die Geschichten ranken sich oft in der Märchen- und Zaubererwelt, oft mit Romantik und viel Mystery. Sie schreibt sich die Geschichten oft in ein seperates und speziell mit Zauber belegtes Buch rein, das sie geschenkt bekam, sie kann sogar in dieses Buch hineinschlüpfen und selbst ein Teil ihrer Geschichten werden. Dies macht sie oft nachts, wenn sie mal nicht schlafen kann. Die Geschichten zeigt sie wenn ja nur Sara the Hedgehog. 'Häkeln/stricken/nähen' Kyoko hat sich schon recht früh fürs Stricken, Nähen und Häkeln interessiert und hat daher viele Kleidung alleine genäht, sogar einige Teile ihrer damaligen Rebellen-Uniform und ihrer heutigen Kleidung. Sie ist ziemlich geschickt darin und es entstehen immer schöne Kleidungsstücke, Geschenke oder reparierte Sachen. Dies dauert bei ihr zwar länger, aber dafür gibt sie sich sehr viel Mühe. Kyoko kennt viele Schlaufentechniken, kann gut mit Nadeln umgehen und sonstiges. 'Lesen' Sie beschäftigt sich ebenso sehr gerne mit Büchern und liest gerne viele Genres von Büchern, wobei sie Krimis, Fantasy und Thriller bevorzugt. Kyoko liest gerne an verschiedenen Plätzen, bevorzugt es jedoch auch an lauten geräuschvollen Umgebungen ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Jedoch ist sie nicht besonders ausdauernd, ein Buch mehrere Tage am Stück zu lesen. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Max the Hedgehog Ihren großen Bruder Max hat Kyoko wirklich sehr lieb. Sie verstehen sich prächtig und machen auch viele Späße zu vielen witzigen Situationen im Leben oder anderen lustigen Sachen. Als Kyoko noch nicht wusste, dass Max ihr Bruder ist, verspürte sie tiefen Hass ihm gegenüber, da er als Ritter ihr damaliger Feind war. Für sie war es wichtig, ihn mit der Kraft des Rebellen-Clans einzuschüchtern und generell mit ihren Angriffen. Später, als sie erfuhr, dass er ihr Bruder ist, änderte es sich schlagartig und heute würde sie es sich nicht mehr vorstellen können, ihm wieder etwas anzutun. Kyoko und Max streiten sich generell nicht, doch wenn es um Süßigkeiten geht, kennen sie keine Späße und streiten sich um diese wie kleine Kinder. Auch wenn Max oft bei ihr verzweifelt, ist es Kyoko wirklich egal und würde alles tun, um ihn stolz zu machen. Sara the Hedgehog Kyoko liebt ihre ältere Schwester sehr und würde ihr niemals Schaden zufügen. Sie wird öfters mit ihr zusammen gesehen wie sie Späße machen und über alles mögliche reden, was ihnen so einfällt, da es ihnen vor allem nie nach einem Gesprächsthema mangelt. Sie wurden noch niemals in ihrem Leben von einander getrennt und hatten noch nie Streit, aber die beiden machen sich gegenseitig gerne mit Essen, Manga, usw. eifersüchtig. Kyoko geht immer zu Sara, wenn sie ihr Herz ausschütten will, sie weiß, dass nur Sara sie versteht und sie ernst nimmt, Sara ist auch die einzige, die weiß, wie man Kyokos Laune wieder heben kann und sie somit ihre Probleme vergessen lassen lässt. Kyoko ist gegenüber Sara stets freundlich und lieb, aber auch meist anhänglich, da sie sehr gerne und sehr viel Zeit mit ihrer Schwester verbringt, weil Kyoko Sara sehr lieb hat. Kyoko und Sara reden immer über alles mögliche, sie sind fast immer derselben Meinung. Sie reden auch oft über Animes und Mangas, meistens über die, die der jeweils andere aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gucken will. Dennoch haben sie immer den selben Geschmack, wenn es um z. B. Essen, Mangas, Kleidung usw. geht. Kyoko liebt ihre Schwester sehr, sie würde alles, wirklich alles für sie tun und ihr niemals etwas Negatives antun. Sie spricht ihre Schwester nur mit "Sis" oder "Nee-chan" an. Beide haben eine sehr starke Verbindung zueinander. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Ren Tsuyosemi Ren ist Kyokos fester Freund und haben sich vor Jahren im Rebellen-Clan kennengelernt. Am Anfang schienen sie sich nicht für einander zu interessieren, jeder hat eher sein eigenes Ding gemacht, dennoch haben sie oft in einem Trupp zusammen gearbeitet. Sie unternahmen nach einiger Zeit viel zusammen, Ren zeigte ihr auch das Leben außerhalb vom Clan. Kyoko mochte von Anfang an seinen starken Geist und seine ernste, aber dennoch liebe Art, weswegen sie sich auch immer mehr in ihn verliebte. Sie hielt aber ihre Verliebtheit nur für Schwärmerei und hat deswegen keinem von ihren Gefühlen erzählt, sie fühlte sich außerdem nicht gut genug für ihn, weswegen sie immer mehr trainierte, um in seinen Augen gerecht zu sein. Nach der Versöhnung beider Parteien im Krieg zwischen dem König und dem Rebellen-Clan war Kyoko sehr verwundert und peinlich berührt, da Ren den ersten Schritt machte und ihr seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Von diesem Tag an sind sie ein Paar und wohnen zusammen mit ihren Bekanntschaften in der Best Bakas Forever WG. Kyoko liebt Ren sehr, was sie niemals verleugnet, in der Öffentlichkeit jedoch nicht mag das romantische und verliebte Paar zu spielen. Ihr würde es schwer fallen sich blind gegen ihn zu stellen und ihn skrupellos zu verletzen, weshalb sie sehr daran hängt und glaubt, Ren sehr zu vertrauen und ihm keine Aktionen zuzutrauen. Sie gibt sich oft sehr viel Mühe und kümmert sich sehr um ihm, was für sie normal ist vor allem ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, aber Ren hat da eher ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er glaubt Kyoko überanstrengt sich zu sehr nur seinetwegen. Ebenso ist Kyoko oft diejenige, die Ren zu irgendetwas überredet, aber auch nur, um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie liebt seine ruhige und liebevolle Art sehr, welches sie als Ergänzung zu sich selbst als andere Hälfte bezeichnet. Ebenso scheint Kyoko sein erwachsen-denkendes Verhalten kombiniert mit gefühlvollen Emotionen angetan zu haben. Es würde ihr schwer fallen sich mit ihm zu streiten, wenn dies passiert, genauso sehr wie ihn nicht mehr an ihrer Seite zu haben. Teshi Hoshihara Teshi ist Kyokos bester Freund und sie hat ihn kennengelernt, als sie ihm geholfen hat, als er verletzt war und von mehreren Dämonen angegriffen wurde. Sie bat ihm sofort an Unterschlupf bei ihr zu finden und kümmerte sich sehr um ihn bei der Wundversorgung und bei der psychischen Betreuung. Am Anfang war das Verhältnis eher still und neutral, obwohl bloß Kyoko diejenige war, die mit ihm redete und Gespräche ins Rollen bringen wollte, jedoch schwieg er. Dennoch scheinen die Gespräche und die Erzählungen von ihr etwas ausgelöst zu haben, da Teshi nach einiger Zeit nicht wiederzuerkennen war und ihr eine liebevolle und verspielte Art von sich zeigte, was Kyoko mehr als verwunderte. Nach Erklärungsbedarf verstand sie ihn und verbrachte von da an eine schöne Zeit mit ihm, vor allem zusammen mit den Freunden des jeweils anderen. Sie fand seine lebhafte und leicht kindliche Persönlichkeit ihr gegenüber recht ungewohnt, erst recht dass er sehr an sie hing, akzeptierte es trotz all dem sehr schnell. Die Begründung dahinter ist, dass es Teshis Art und Weise ist durchs Leben zu schreiten und nahm demnach seine aufdringliche und anhängliche Handlungen nicht ernst. Jedoch sieht sie seinen Charakter keinesfalls als nervig oder schlecht an, sondern ihr gefällt seine ausgelassene Stimmungslage und sie weiß, dass wenn er den Raum betritt, dass sich die Atmosphäre mit verändern wird und man eine spaßige Zeit mit ihm erleben kann, weshalb es Kyoko sehr mag ihre Zeit mit Teshi zu verbringen. Usaku Als Kyoko Usaku zufällig in einem See gerettet hat, war sie froh, dass es Usaku gut ging und sie hat es schnell lieb gewonnen. Zuerst wusste Kyoko nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, dass sie sich nun um eine Art Stofftier kümmern muss, das bei ihr bleiben will und sie nicht mehr loslässt. Dennoch akzeptierte Kyoko es schnell, dass Usaku bei ihr bleiben möchte, als sie bemerkte, dass Usaku sonst nirgendwo hingehen kann und auch keine Informationen über sich preisgibt. Sie kümmert sich sehr gut um es, es ist für sie wie eine kleine Schwester geworden, die einfach durch dessen Naivität und liebevollen Verhaltens zu knuffig für Kyoko ist. Kyoko findet Usaku richtig niedlich und kann zu es deshalb nie "Nein" sagen, was oft zu Problemen führen kann. Jedoch verliert Kyoko Usaku sozusagen oft und wird immer sehr gestresst und hektisch, wenn sie Usaku nicht mehr findet, da sie sich auch sehr starke Sorgen um es macht und es so sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen ist, dass es sie sehr aus der Bahn reißen würde, wenn Usaku nicht mehr da wäre. Dadurch ist Usaku in Kyokos Leben ein stetiger Begleiter. Beast Beast ist für Kyoko ein sehr guter Kumpel und Freund, auch wenn er sie oft alleine lässt und nicht gerne viel mit ihr redet, weiß sie, dass er sie trotzdem als eine Freundin ansieht. Wie bei allen anderen versucht sie durch die offene Art, die sie hat, dass er seine Gefühle zeigt und sich öffnet. Selbst als Beast versucht hatte Ren und Daniel Kimatsuri anzugreifen, war sie ihm nicht böse oder hat ihn deswegen angegriffen, sie ist stets nett zu ihm, egal was er macht, da sie trotz den Erzählungen über ihn immer an das Gute in ihn glaubt. Dadurch änderte sich das Verhältnis, als Beast es wert schätzte, dass Kyoko nett zu ihm ist. Sie spielen oft zusammen Basketball und trainieren viele verschiedene Kampfkünste. Ruvel Despairful Zur selben Zeit wie Beast hat auch Kyoko Ruvel kennengelernt. Ruvel verstand sich schon am Anfang gut mit Kyoko, doch dann fing er an sie leicht aufzuziehen, mit vielen Kleinigkeiten und machte immer wieder komische Bemerkungen, weswegen Kyoko eher auf Abstand ging, jedoch ein neutrales Verhältnis zu ihm behielt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten soll und hat ihn lieber erst beobachtet. Nach längerer Zeit ging es Ruvel auf die Nerven und so besprach er das mit ihr, als es ein Konzert in Hanashi gab. Kyoko verstand, dass er das nicht ernst meinte und so sah sie ihn schnell als Kumpel an. Die beiden verstehen sich seither sehr gut und musizieren, zocken oder machen viel Blödsinn zusammen. Azazil Noir So wie Ruvel und Beast lernte Kyoko auch sie zur selben Zeit kennen. Kyoko redet sehr oft mit Azazil und versucht sie zum schmunzeln zu bringen, egal ob beim Essen, unterwegs oder bei einem Filmeabend. Doch Azazil bleibt immer ernst und eher abweisend, es scheint so, als ob Kyoko ihr egal wäre. Auch wenn Kyoko dadurch immer traurig ist, gibt sie die Hoffnung nicht auf und will weiterhin Zeit mit ihr unternehmen. Das einzige Gesprächsthema, welches die beiden haben, ist über Creepypastas, sodass sie manchmal welche zusammen schreiben. Shi the Demonwolf Für Kyoko war Shi wie alle anderen eine gute Freundin, die sie schon anfangs wegen ihrer introvertierten Persönlichkeit sehr gemocht hat. Sie hat eine enge Beziehung zu Shi aufgebaut und würde sie nie verletzen wollen, da ihr Shis Lächeln sehr wichtig ist. Shi ist die Einzige, auf die Kyoko wirklich viel Rücksicht nimmt, weil sie meint, Shis Gefühle bei ihrer ewigen Trauer zu verletzen, wäre das, was sie sich nie verzeihen würde. Deshalb ist Kyoko bei Shi sehr vorsichtig vom Verhalten her und versucht sie wirklich fürsorglich und lieb zu behandeln und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Meli the Cat Meli ist die beste Freundin von Kyoko, sie liebt sie sehr als Freundin und würde sie wegen nichts auf der Welt anlügen. Sie geht immer zu Meli, wenn sie kleinere Sorgen oder Stress hat, da Meli gute Lösungen für ihre Probleme hat. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander und machen viele Späße mit Vy the Rabbit, dennoch fühlt sich Kyoko leicht unbeachtet von ihr, wenn sie mit Vy unterwegs sind. Dieses Gefühl hat sie öfters, aber nur, weil sie Angst hat Meli als Freundin zu verlieren. Sie singen zusammen gerne Parodien von vielen Liedern und spielen auch ab und zu Rugby zusammen. Da Meli sehr gut im Turnen und Leichtatletik ist, bringt sie Kyoko die richtigen Turn- und Leichtatletikarten bei, was sie dann auch gelenkiger und ausdauerreicher macht. Im Gegenzug dazu hilft Kyoko ihr mit der Schule, auch wenn sie selbst nicht gerade die besten Noten hat. Kyoko backt für sie auch sehr gerne Cup-Cakes. Vy the Rabbit Vy und Kyoko kennen sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit, aber sie haben sich damals nicht so gut verstanden, da sie sich öfters in die Haare gerieten und sie sich oft ignoriert haben. Doch viele Jahre später, nachdem Kyoko aus dem Rebellen-Clan ausgetreten ist, traf sie Vy zur selben Zeit wie Meli the Cat. Nach einiger Zeit, als sie sich versöhnten und einen Neustart versucht hatten, wurden mehr und mehr eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Seither haben sie eine tiefe Freundschaft und zeigen sich dies gerne, indem sie oft etwas unternehmen, sich gegenseitig unterstützen und sonstiges. Heute machen sie viel Blödsinn und viele Späße, sie lachen oft zusammen. Kyoko wird von Vy oft "Teddybär" genannt. Daniel Kimatsuri Kyoko und Daniel sind nach kurzer Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden, da sie ist ihm auch sehr dankbar ist, dass er ihr bei dem geplanten Sturz der Rebellen verziehen hat. Obwohl nicht viel von ihrer Freundschaft nach außen hin reflektiert wird, verbringen sie zusammen mit den anderen oft eine schöne und witzige Zeit miteinander, was sie mehr bindet. Sie sieht Daniel stark als Bruder an und gehört für sie praktisch zur Familie, weshalb sie ihn auch herzlich behandelt und einigen anderen vorziehen würde. Kyoko bewundert ihn für seine aufgeschlossene und abenteuerlustige, sowie seriöse und ausgeglichene Art sehr. Doch mit ihrem und Saras aufgedrehten Verhalten scheinen sie bei ihm gegen eine Wand zu laufen, da er dieses wirklich nervig findet. Sabrina Rosewood Kyoko mochte Sabrina schon von Anfang an und sieht sie als eine gute Freundin an, mit der man liebend gerne Zeit verbringen und sympathisieren kann. Sie mag es wie ernst und schüchtern Sabrina werden kann, weshalb sie Sabrina als niedlich bezeichnet, vor allem wenn man mit ihr über Jungs redet, mit dem Kyoko sie gerne necken tut. Kyoko bezeichnet Sabrina als "Knuddel-Partnerin", weil sie die Umarmungen von ihr immer am meisten mag und dies auch gerne sehr oft macht, da sie die warme und geborgene Art von ihr gerne hat. Kyoko respektiert Sabrina im Allgemeinen jedoch sehr, vor allem für ihre Heilfähigkeiten und dass sie sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lässt. Michi the Hedgehog Kyoko hat ihre Mitbewohnerin und Freundin sehr lieb und sehr gerne. Michi war einer der ersten Freundinnen, die Kyoko jemals kennenlernte. Von Anfang an haben sie sich super verstanden, sie haben oft rumgealbert und über viele Themen gelabert. Es gab viele Zeiten, in denen sich die beiden oft in die Haare gekriegt haben, doch sie haben das immer überstanden und immer vertragen. In der WG schauen die beiden sehr gerne Animes, meistens die, die die beiden gleich gern mögen oder sie reden oft über verschiedene Conventions oder allgemein viele Schauspieler und Stars. Kyoko und Michi nennen sich gegenseitig oft "Baka", da sie den jeweils anderen oft nur in einer komischen und peinlichen Situation erlebt haben. Miki Kou Als Miki auf Florelia ankam, war Kyoko die Erste, die ihm begegnete und sogleich Freundschaft mit ihm schließen wollte. Sie verstanden sich von da an sehr gut und Kyoko behandelte ihn schon immer wie einen guten Freund, selbst als er ihr von seiner wahren Identität erzählte, war es ihr einigermaßen egal und sie ging weiterhin sehr offen mit ihm um. Kyoko findet Miki sehr niedlich und sie verstehen sich auch sehr gut, vor allem teilen beide die selbe Süßigkeiten-Leidenschaft. Doch Kyokos zu freudige Art lässt Miki verunsichern, da Kyoko keine Mühen scheut ihn zum Lachen zu bringen und ohne Rücksicht auf etwas Fragen zu stellen oder Aussagen zu tätigen. Leonhardt Candlelight Kyoko und Leonhardt sind gute Freunde, mit dem sie sich traf, als sie selbst noch Mitglied im Rebellen-Clan war. Sie schien sehr daran interessiert zu sein ihn für den Clan anzuwerben, was auch fast zum Erfolg geführt hätte als er mögliche Hilfe für den Clan anbot. Kyoko versteht sich heutzutage noch ziemlich gut mit ihm, doch hat heute eher weniger Kontakt zu ihm. Sie scheint ihn wirklich für seine Fähigkeiten und für seine Hilfsbereitschaft zu akzeptieren, doch würde mit ihm niemals über mögliche Probleme reden, da es sie stark bedrückt, dass er ziemlich ignorant zu reagieren zu sein scheint. Jenny Candlelight Kyoko und Jenny sehen sich sozusagen als Schwestern an. Die beiden unternahmen sehr viel und haben auch dieselben Interessen, Jenny ist immer diejenige, die auf Kyoko zugekommen ist und somit immer Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, was Kyoko sehr wertschätzte. Sie fühlte sich aber deswegen etwas mies, da Jenny immer alles für sie machte, sich Mühe gab und Kyoko kaum Chancen hatte ihr dafür zu danken oder sich bei ihr zu revanchieren. Dennoch hatte sie immer viel Spaß mit Jenny und machten oft viel Quatsch. Seit langer Zeit jedoch sehen sie sich kaum, was an Jennys Zeitmangel liegt. Dies scheint Kyoko leicht zu bedrücken, weshalb sie, vergebens, versucht aktiven Kontakt mit ihr aufrecht zu erhalten. Kiran Inu Bei Kiran und Kyoko ist es eher wie ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Öfters verbringen sie Zeit zusammen und albern viel rum, zocken zusammen und machen alles mögliche, sie gehen oft in Videospielhallen. An manchen Tagen ist es aber so, dass sie dann mit dem jeweils anderen nichts zu tun haben wollen und den anderen dann leicht nerven und pisaken. Jedoch legt sich das schnell wieder, wenn sie zusammen arbeiten und viele wichtige Sachen zusammen erledigen müssen. Auch wegen den ganzen Streitereien mögen sie sich trotzdem sehr gerne. ---- 'Bekannte' ---- Chisakura the Kitsune Kyoko und Chisakura haben ein schwieriges Verhältnis. Wenn Chisakura in ihrer normalen Persönlichkeit ist, ist sie nett, liebevoll und unternimmt viele Sachen mit Kyoko. Wenn sie aber in ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit ist, ist sie unberechenbar und aggressiv. Da findet Kyoko Chisakura sehr sadistisch und versucht Abstand zu ihr zu halten, um sich nicht selbst oder sie zu verletzen. Man könnte sie damals als Rivalen bezeichnen, da sie immer Wettbewerbe ausführten, wer etwas besser schaffte und die "Meisterin" wird. Jedoch haben beide nach einiger Zeit das Kriegsbeil begraben und verstehen sich heute einigermaßen gut. ---- 'Feinde' ---- Anastasia Clove Kyoko kann Anastasia nicht leiden, weil sie den Grund lächerlich findet, weshalb Anastasia den guten Kontakt mit Meli abbrach und sie fertig macht, sowie ihre Freunde. Daher ist Kyoko damit vertraut, wenn Anastasia sie, Meli oder Vy provozieren möchte und weiß auch, wie man sich dabei verhalten muss. Sie möchte nicht viel mit Anastasia zu tun haben und ignoriert es stattdessen lieber über sie zu reden und ihr über den Weg zu laufen, um nicht unnötigen Streit anzufangen, was auch auf Meli und Vy zurückfallen könnte. Der Rebellen-Clan Kyoko scheint zum gesamten Rebellen-Clan richtigen Hass entwickelt und den Rücken gekehrt zu haben. Sie findet es wirklich gut, dass der gesamte Clan zu den Painful Roots verbannt wurde und hofft auch inständig, dass sie niemals wieder frei rumlaufen können. Sie zollte vielen zwar Respekt, doch trainierte immer stark, um aus der Masse herauszustechen, weshalb man daraus schließen kann, dass sie nicht wirklich die Fähigkeiten der Rebellen wert schätzte und ernst nahm. Dennoch war der Rebellen-Clan wie eine Familie für sie, die alle dieselben Absichten und Interessen hatten, weshalb sie sich trotz dem Konkurrenzdenken um die anderen gekümmert hat und zu ihnen gestanden hat. Tess the Hedgehog Kyoko sah damals zu Tess hinauf und war von ihrer Stärke und ihrer Kompetenz sehr überzeugt, weswegen sie loyal gegenüber Tess war und ihr vieles Recht machen wollte. Sie sah Tess als wahrhafte Anführerin an und hatte niemals Zweifel an ihren Entscheidungen und Worten. Nach dem Vertragen beider Parteien jedoch verflog dies mehr und mehr und heute hat Kyoko seither nichts mehr von Tess gehört. Doch trotz allem, dass Kyoko weiß, dass Tess zurück kommen wird, rechnet sie Tess' Fähigkeiten hoch an und zollt nur in diesem Bereich Respekt vor ihr, weil sie nie wieder etwas mit Tess zu tun haben möchte und sich auch verraten und benutzt von ihr fühlt.. Kyoto Kobayashi Sie hatte nicht viel für Kyoto übrig, der ebenso wie sie ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Rebellen-Clans war. Kyoko sah ihn damals oft als Rivalen an, da er ihr körperlich sehr überlegen war und dadurch respektabler erschien, aber fand, er würde durch seine feige Art nichts auf die Reihe kriegen und sich versuchte mit ihm zu messen. Noch dazu schien sie ziemlichen Hass entwickelt zu haben, als er bei einer Mission versuchte sie aus dem Weg zu räumen während eines Streits. Es herrschte eine kratzige Beziehung zwischen ihnen, bei denen sich zeigte, dass sich beide aus dem Weg räumen möchten. Noch heute, als beide sich von den Rebellen abspalteten, versucht Kyoko nicht mit ihm zu sympathisieren, doch versucht ihn zu den anderen, verbannten Rebellen zu befördern, weil er keine positiven Absichten hat. Nico the Illness Nico ist der größte Feind, den Kyoko zusammen mit Sara besitzt, weil sie sein Hauptopfer ist, weil er ihr gegenüber sehr penetrant ist und sie auch Sachen vergessen lässt. Kyoko kann Nico daher nicht leiden und für die Aktionen, die er anderen gegenüber vollbringt. Sie versucht daher ihn ein für alle Mal loszuwerden und sieht ihn als größten Feind an, der nicht von ihrer Seite weicht. Kyoko findet, dass er nervig ist und immer zum unpassendsten Moment stört, weshalb sie nicht gerade viel Sympathie für ihn übrig hat. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Kyoko basiert auf den Benutzer Kurisuko. *Ihre Lieblingstiere sind Fledermäuse und Eulen, ebenfalls Koalas und Pandas. *Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als "'Kawia Baka'", das heißt "'Niedliche Idiotin'", sie und Sara the Hedgehog haben das Wort "'Kawaii'" zu "'Kawia'" ersetzt. *Ihre "'Rena-Seite'" und "'Kawaii-Modus'" sind an den Anime Higurashi no naku koro ni angelehnt. *Ihre Lieblingssüßigkeit ist "'Knoppers'", sie verhält sich wie ein richtiges Kleinkind, wenn sie das isst. *Ihre Blutgruppe ist B+. *Sie liebt Creepypastas, ihre Lieblingsfiguren sind "'Laughing Jack'", "'Ticci Toby'", und "'Eyeless Jack'". Laughing Jack ist der einzige Clown, den sie jemals mag, sie bekam wegen ihm auch mehr und mehr den Phobie Kick. *Sie beherrscht einige Fremdsprachen, unter anderem Englisch, Russisch, Japanisch, seit neuestem lernt sie Koreanisch und Französisch. *Kyoko ist ein Otaku, wenn es um das Anime-Wissen geht. *Sie benutzt oft englische oder japanische Wörter. *Sie sagt die Stockwerke oft im Amerikanischem Englisch (1. Stock = Erdgeschoss, 2. Stock = 1. Stock usw.). *Sie glaubt an Geister und andere übernatürliche Wesen dieser Art. *Kyoko hat sich einmal ihren linken Arm gebrochen, als sie auf Inline Skates an einem Zaun stand und hinfiel, ebenso das linke Bein gebrochen. *Als sie nachts einmal geschlafen hat, hat ihr '''Michi the Hedgehog' einen Toffifee auf die Wange gelegt, sodass dieser schmolz und das Bett und ihr Gesicht verunstaltet war. *Als Kind trank sie Cappuchino, um wach zu bleiben und bevorzugt es mehr als Kaffee. *Sie ist sehr vergesslich. *Auf ihrem Bett liegen viele Kuscheltiere, die sie mal gesammelt hat. *Als Kind wusste sie nie was "Lol" heißt. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind Blau und Grün, Blau für den Himmel und Grün für die Natur. *Ihre Hände sind immer kalt. *Sie mag Fake-Voodoopuppen und sammelt auch diese. *Als Kind wollte sie immer weiße Haare haben. *Sie kann sehr schnell paranoid werden und bildet sich oft Sachen ein. Dies passiert aber nur, nachdem sie Gruselgeschichten oder ähnliches gehört bzw. gelesen hat. *Kyoko und Sara sind die Hauptopfer von Nico the Illness. *Sie ist eine detailliebende Person und mag es daher lieber viel zu diskutieren oder viel zu schreiben. *Man kann sie schnell überzeugen etwas Neues auszuprobieren. *Für sie ist es nicht wichtig, was die Lyrics von einem Lied sind, sondern wie die Gefühle des Sängers dazu zum Ausdruck kommen. *Kyoko benutzt Fernseher oft als Geräuschkulisse, da sie komplette Stille eher weniger mag. *Sie meinte mal, dass sie nicht traurig ist, dass ihre Eltern gestorben sind, weil sie die beiden nicht kannte und würde deshalb nicht sehr viel Trauer empfinden um Personen, die sie kaum kannte. *Kyoko lehnt es oft ab Medikamente bei einer Erkältung einzunehmen und greift stattdessen auf Tees, Bettruhe etc. zurück, weil sie es für nicht nötig empfindet, sich wegen sowas mit Medikamenten zu kurieren. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Kampfstab, Axt *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Axt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,76 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' spirituell, weiteres nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' emotionsvoll, direkt, humorvoll, längere Sätze, eher umgangssprachlich *'Gewohnheiten:' englische Floskeln, versuchen positiv zu sein, vieles zu vergessen *'Ängste:' Bienen, Mücken, Clowns *'Namensbedeutung:' "Spiegel" *'Geburtsdatum:' 23. März *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' heterosexuell Galerie Kyoko = Kyoko60.png Kyoko15.jpg kyoko72.jpg kyoko27.png kyoko62.png kyoko59.png kyoko29.png Halloween Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko Halloween Kyoko12.jpg|Kyoko als Ninja aus Naruto xD :3 Kyoko with Russia flagg.jpg|Kyoko mit der Russland Flagge und einem Kleid c: Kyoko Chibi.png Kyoko in snow.png Kyoko crying.jpg Kyoko at night with sakuras.jpg Minnie Mouse Kyoko.jpg Shy little Kyoko.png Kyoko with school uniform.jpg Kyoko as a crying angel.png Shy Anime Kyoko.png Kyoko in a hoodie.png Kyoko wake up.jpg Kyoko heart.png Kyoko Rebelle.png|Kyoko damals als Rebellin kyoko_shock.jpg|Kyokos "Whut...?!"-Blick xD kyoko04.png Chibi like Kyoko.jpg|Chibiähnliche Kyoko OwO Kyoko Kawia Baka Modus.jpg kyoko56.png Kyoko the Kawia Baka.png kyoko33.png Kyoko Fortunately Snowdrop.jpg|Kyoko in ihrer Arbeitskleidung in Fortunately Snowdrop (Redesign) Kyoko34.png Kyoko cry.jpg kyokorebellin01.jpg|Kyoko als Rebellin Kyoko28.png Kyoko07.png Kyoko Winter Pyjama.jpg kyoko53.png Kyoko cry- ♡ u all!.jpg Kyoko with a message for you.jpg kyoko55.png|Kyoko mit einer "Kawia Bakas an die Macht!" Fahne kyoko48.png Kyoko mit washi tape Kleid.jpg Kyoko wants a cookie.jpg Kyoko Future oder so.JPG|Kyoko als ~20-Jährige in der Zukunft c: Smol Kyoko.JPG|Kyoko als 10-Jährige im Rebellen-Clan |-| Kyoko und Sara = kyokoxsara11.png|Kyoko und Sara the Hedgehog...Sara ist in ihrem "Kawia-Baka-Modus" xD We did it together.jpg|"Wir haben es zusammen geschafft!" Kyoko and Sara Anime Style Sleepover.png|Klein Kyoko und Sara x3 Kyoko and Sara-Sisters by heart.jpg|We are sisters by heart! ♥ Kyoko and Sara Kawia Bakas.png Ai shite imasu.jpg Dat Größenunterschied.jpg|Wenn man Kyoko und Sara nebeneinander stellt....XDD Kyoko and Sara Anime Sketch.jpg|Kyoko mit Sara als Animefiguren (Sketch) Kyoko and Sara Special Pic.jpg Spring day quote.png|"Please wait for me..." |-| Kyoko und Ren = KyokoxRen_Sketch.jpg|Kyoko und Ren als Chibis No_one_knows_what_happened_after_sports.jpg|I fvcked the heights up because I sketched it randomly at school, okay? Okay. XD |-| Weiteres = Kyokoxusaku.png Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Florelia Protagonist Kategorie:Igel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Elementarist